Jin and Julia are getting Married! Or Do they?
by EeveeHearts
Summary: Yep, Jin and Julia are getting married. But Kazuya doesn't approve. Why not? read on to find out...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. so don't sue :)**

(Kazuya and Jin enter, arguing)

Kazuya: I'm telling you, Jun, that boy shouldn't marry her! They've been together like.. What? 2 months?

Jun: (smiling) I think it's a wonderful idea! I'm sure Julia would make a great edition to our family!

Kazuya: No son of mine is gonna marry some hippie…

Jun: Native American, dear.

Kazuya: Whatever! They're going too fast with all of this. I'm gonna ring him and tell him to get his skinny little arse down 'ere.

(Kazuya picks up the phone, holding it at arms length, and looking at it).

Kazuya: How do you work this damn thing?

Jun: Press the buttons, dear.

Kazuya: All right, smart arse!

(punches in some random numbers)

Person on the over end: Hey, this is cheesy cheese pizzas, may I take your order?

Kazuya: Fuck! Your not Jin (hangs up)

(Yet again, he enters in a random selection of numbers)

Woman on the other end: Hey baby, I've been waiting for your call all day! You don't know how horny I am!

Kazuya: Fuck you! (hangs up)

(Again, he enters some random numbers)

Old lady on the other end: Hello? George? Is that you? Hello? Speak up deary, I'm going death! HELLO!?

Kazuya: Shut it, old hag! (hangs up. He turns to Jun and holds the phone out). I can't work these bloody things. You do it.

Jun: (takes the phone and dials Jin). Hullo, darling. You wanna pop round for a cuppa?

Jin: Um. Me and Julia need to sort out this wedding.

Jun: That's what we need to talk to you about, sweetie.

Jin (sighing) Fine, I'll be round in about ten minutes.

Jun: Ok, love, see you soon.

(Jun hangs up and turns to Kazuya)

Jun: Now, I don't want you arguing, sure, you don't agree with his idea, but it's his life.

(Kazuya glares at Jun and doesn't say a word)

(10 minutes later, Jin enters. Him and Kazuya glare at each other. Jin takes a seat).

Jun: Now, Jin, dear. Your father and I have been thinking…

Jin: (glaring at Kazuya) Bloody hell, did it hurt?

Kazuya: Oh ha ha, you're a proper little comedian. What your mothers trying to say, is that your taking it too fast with this Julia.

Jin: (standing up) I love her!

Kazuya: You don't know what love is! Your what… 15?

Jin: I'm 22 you stupid man! I don't need your blessing, I'll marry who I bloody want!

Kazuya: I'm trying to do the best for you, boy!

Jin: Bullshit! You love ruining peoples lives! Look at that Leo! Motherless! And Eddies father…!

Kazuya: (cracking his knuckles) shut up about that!

Jun: Kazuya, please! (turns to Jin) All we're saying is, maybe you should wait a while longer?

Jin: It's my life, mum!

Jun: Yeah, but we only-

Jin: Look mum, I'm doing what I wanna do, and no ones going to stop me. You're welcome to the wedding, but if you don't accept us then don't bother coming!

(Jin turns round and walks off. Before he reaches the door, he turns round to face his mother and father)

Jin: By the way, mum. Keep dad away from the scotch if you are going to turn up. You know what he's like round other girls when he's had a few.

(Jin exits)

Jun: (turning to Kazuya) No arguments, you said! I see you can't keep a promise! Bloody well done! (leaves the room)

Kazuya: (shouting after her) Jun! Bloody Nora, the boys an idiot! Jun? JUN!? (runs offstage)

(Elsewhere, King and Marduk are in The Mishima Arms pub having an arm wrestle. King wins)

King: Right! You have to get the next round in now!

Marduk: (grudgingly) What do you want?

King: I'll 'ave half a pint, thanks!

(Marduk stands up and walks over to the bar. Nina is cleaning a glass with a cloth).

Nina: (placing glass down) What ya having?

Marduk: Give us two pints

Nina: 'ere ya go. That'll be a fiver.

Marduk: A bloody fiver? For two measly pints! What a rip off! (Hands the cash over)

Nina: Well ya can like it or lump it!

(Grumbling, Marduk takes his seat. On the other side of the pub, Kunnimitsu and Yoshimitsu are having a 'quiet' drink)

Yoshimitsu: (Trying to open his can of cola) Damn can! I hate these bloody cans! Prefer bottles! (using his sword, he pierces the can. It spurts out everywhere, he quickly drinks form it).

Kunnimitsu: Yoshi! I've told you to stop opening drinks like that! You're making a show of yourself! (hides face in shame)

Yoshimitsu: (appearing to be drunk) you jussht don't knoww Wahh yer on Aboout

Kunnimitsu: Yoshi, how the hell did you get drunk of a few sips of Cola?

(Elsewhere, Julia is walking up an alley way, expecting to meet someone. A voice comes from the darkness).

Kazuya: So, you came. (steps into the light, arms folded.)

Julia: Why do you want to see me? Why didn't you just come round to our house and talk to me?

Kazuya: (moving closer to Julia) I'm sure your used to meeting me in private…

(Julia hangs her head, not looking at him. Kazuya lifts her chin and kisses her. Julia responds)

Julia: Mhmmm. We can't carry on with this affair. I'm marrying your son.

(Kazuya places his hand on Julia waist and kisses her again)

Kazuya: Then don't get married

(Julia stays silent. Kazuya kisses her again)

Julia: I… I've got to go… See you…

(Julia exits. Kazuya watches her till she goes offstage. With a smirk on his face, he exits)

(From behind a bin, appears Hwoarang. He has heard and seen everything[authors note: I don't know why he was behind a bin. He probably fell asleep there with a nasty grin, he addresses the audience)

Hwoarang: Oh, that dirty little slag… and him! The old gimmer! Oh, I cant wait to tell everyone! They're going to be in so much trouble! (Cackling, he exits)

(the next day, Jin and Julia are in The Mishima Arms pub. Jin tells Nina to ring a bell, so he can have everyone's attention.)

Jin: (clears throat) Ahem… Hello everyone. Me and Julia are getting married in 3 weeks, and I would like to invite you all. We'll be handing invitations out later in the week, and we'd both love it if you all came…

(There is a silence in the bar. Obviously mixed reactions. Suddenly, Wang speaks up.)

Wang: in 3 weeks you say?

Jin: Yes

Wang: Count me in! I love a good wedding!

(The others begin to nod and mumble. Various people agree, and excited babble about the wedding begins. Smiling, Jin sits down.)

Hwoarang: (to his gang) Great. We'll tell everyone at the wedding. Only 3 weeks to wait, you can all manage to keep it a secret, right?

(his gang nods)

Hwoarang: (standing up) Right, well I'm off. I'll see you later.

(fast forward 2 and a half weeks, Jin is getting ready for his stag night, between scenes, we see Julia is getting ready for her hen night.)

Steve: (to Jin) I'm telling ya mate, it's yer last few days of freedom, you better enjoy it

Eddy: Yeah pal, lets all get completely shit faced!

Lee: (raises can of larger into the air) I'll drink to that! My Lickle nephews all grown up! I may shed a tear!

Jin: Oh shut it you soppy twat. (starts spraying on some cologne. The others choke.)

Eddy: You trying to kill us or summfink?

Jin Er… (coughs) Ahem. Sorry. Pass us a can of larger Steve!

(Switching scenes, we see Julia, Xiayou, Christie and Asuka in Julia's bedroom getting ready. Xiayou is sat on the bed reading a magazine, Christie is applying fake tan, and Asuka is deciding what to wear.)

Julia: Hey girls! Does this skirt make my bum look big?

Xiayou: Your bum makes your bum look big, Jules! (giggles)

Julia: No seriously, does it?

Christie: Nah, you look fine. And when you're married to Jin I doubt he's gonna give a toss about what you look like anyways!

Asuka: Oh ha ha…

Xiayou: Hey, Asuka! When Jin and Julia get married, won't Julia be your… Um… (thinks hard)… Cousin in law?

Asuka: … (shrugs)

Julia: Mhmm. You girls ready? And Christie, WHY do you need fake tan? Your tanned enough already!

Christie: (grins) You can never be too tanned! We ready girls?

Asuka: I am.

Julia: I am

Xiayou: Wait! Handbag check! Lip-gloss?

All: check.

Asuka: Mascara? Eyeliner?

All: Check, check

Julia: Breath mints?

All: Check

Christie: Anything else?

All: nah. Sod it!

(the girls stand up. Link arms and leave, singing "Girls just wanna have fun!")

Xiayou: (pointing) Oh look! It's Jin!

Christie: Quick Julia, hide! (they all scramble in front of Julia, blocking her from view. Jin, Eddy, Lee and Steve are all heading towards them singing.)

Jin: I'm getting married in the mooorning! Ding dong the bells are gonna chiiime!

(Eddy, Steve and Lee all fall about laughing. They appear to be drunk. Lee notices the girls.)

Lee: Hey! Where's Julia?

Asuka: She um… couldn't come…

Steve: She couldn't come to her own hen night?

Christie: No, terrible isn't it? We're having one in her honour! Well I think you boys better be off!

Eddy: Good point. Come on lads!

(They exit, singing loudly again)

J,X&A: Phew! It's safe to come out now Julia!

(Giggling, they all head to the club.)

(A typical split screen of a hen night and a stag do should be shown, switching between the girls and boys)

Steve: So lads, who ordered the stripper?

Jin: What? I don't want a stripper!

Steve: We're only joking!

(They all laugh)

(switching to the girls, we see them in masks, devil horns, halos, fluffy scarf's, etc. Julia gets a text on her phone)

Phone: Meet Me outside. Kazuya.

Julia: (looking over at the girls) Hey, I gotta go for some fresh air, I'll be back in a bit! (leaves)

(outside, she looks around. Kazuya is no where to been. Suddenly, someone grabs her and pulls her into an alleyway

Julia: Kazuya! What do you want?

Kazuya: I see your still gonna marry him

Julia: And…?

Kazuya: He isn't right for you Jules. He's selfish and cold hearted. He'll end up using you…"

(Julia folds her arms and looks away from him. Kazuya touches her arm, then pulls her in for a kiss. They passionately embrace for a few moments. She pulls away)

Julia: I've got to go back inside. Bye…"

(Julia heads back inside. Kazuya glances after her, then exits. A few moments pass. Hwoarang slips out from behind a skip, clutching a camcorder. He's filmed the whole thing. With a smirk, he closes the camcorder, put it in his bag and exits.)

Christie: Hey Jules! We got you a drink! Come on we're waiting!

(Julia forces a smile and takes her drink. They all huddle together)

All: Right… 1,2,3... Drink! (They down there drinks)

(Switching scenes, we see the lads making a lot of noise in a pub. Steve spots an attractive woman at the bar, and nudges Lee. The woman is actually Raven in drag, but only Steve has spotted this.)

Steve: Betcha can't pull her (snorts)

Lee: I beg your pudding? Betcha I can sonny boy!

Steve: Alright, Mr Superstud. If you get a snog off her, I'll pay for your drinks for the rest of the night.

Lee: Get your wallet out lad, this won't take long! (Laughs, and walks over to Raven) Hey. (To Raven.) I saw you from over there. You look stunning tonight. May I buy you a drink?

Raven: (in a deep manly voice) All right mate. A pint of Guinness if yer offering.

Lee: What the - Argghh! You're a… a bloke? Are you? What the hell!?

Raven: Still gonna offer me that pint, handsome?

Lee: What the? Who are you? (Lee pulls at Ravens wig) Raven! Oh my god! What the hell! Don't mention this to anyone!

Raven: (laughing) Don't worry mate. Now where's my pint?

(Loud laughter is heard from Eddy, Steve and Jin)

Lee: Oh, piss off you lot

Eddy: You should have seen yer face! Shoulda filmed it!

Lee:… (glares at the lads)

Jin: Ugh. Feel sick. Can we call it a night?

Eddy: Whoa! It's still early!

Jin: it's 2:30

Eddy: Oh. Yeah sure. C'mon lads we'll share a taxi home.

(The lads should be seen piling in a taxi and being dropped off at various places, Lee being the last person, meaning he has to pay for the taxi. Poor Lee! We see the girls calling for a taxi, and driving to Julia's house, they all exit, apart from Lee who gets out the Taxi, when it begins to rain.)

Lee: Mumbling to himself) Those bloody kids…

(it's the wedding day. We see another split screen, where Julia is having her hair and make up done by Christine.)

Christine: Aww, Jules, you look proper stunning!

Xiayou: Yeah, you do! Like a princess!

Julia: (smiles) And you lot all look gorgeous yourself!

Asuka: Ok, we all look stunning! Group hug! (they hug.)

(we switch to the boys. Steve is straightening his flower in his pocket.)

Eddy: Ha. You look gay.

Steve: So do you.

Eddy: You look gayer.

Steve: No, you do.

Eddy: So does your mum.

(Nina walks in.)

Nina: What did you say?

Eddy: Nothing Nina.

Nina: Oh. (returns to her corner)

Lee: Jin! Where are you? We're waiting!

(Jin enters the room in his suit. They all whistle)

Lee: Looking good!

Eddy: Styling!

Steve: Nice one!

Lee: We ready?

All: Aye!

Eddy: Handbag check?

(They all glare at Eddy.)

Eddy: I was joking…

Steve: Come one, the cars here. Come on lads! (they leave)

(At the church, Jin is stood at the alter, with Lee next to him as best man. Wedding music starts being played, as we see Julia head towards Jin, linking arms with Panda, who is giving her away. The people in the pews, stare at her as she passes, whispering how radiant she's looking. Jun, who is at the front with Kazuya, gives a little sniff. When Julia reaches the alter, she smiles at Jin, and takes his hand.)

Vicar: Before we begin, does anybody here have any reason why these two should not be wed?

They look behind them. Everyone is silent. Kazuya twitches.)

Vicar: Then, let's proceed. We're gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Julia Chang, and -

(The church door suddenly bangs open. In strides Hwoarang clutching his camcorder, accompanied by his gang.)

Hwoarang: (loudly) Sorry. Am I late? I'm always fashionably late, me. (smirks)

Julia: Hwoarang!

Jin: Hwoarang?

Kazuya: Hwoarang!?

Hwoarang: Julia. Jin. (nods)

Some random nutter in Hwoarangs gang: Hwoarang!

Another gang member: Bit late Sherlock! (whacks him on the back of the head)

Hwoarang: (shakes his head and turns back to Jin and Julia) Muppet… Anyway, where was I? ah yes. I have a reason why these two shouldn't marry.

Vicar: Do you really? What is it?

Hwoarang: She! (points at Julia) has been having an affair with HIS dad! (points at Kazuya)

(A silence follows this. Jin speaks up)

Jin: Don't be so bloody stupid. Have you been on the magic mushrooms again?

Hwoarang: Don't believe me, huh? (he heads up to the overhead projector, and plug the camcorder into it. The whole church are shown Kazuya and Julia on her hen night, kissing.

A shocked silence follows this. Slowly, Jin turns to Julia)

Jin: (quietly) … I can't believe you.

Julia: Jin please…

(Jin steps back glaring at Julia. He turns to face his father.)

Jin: Why dad, why?

Kazuya: Jin, I… (his voice trails off)

(Jin seems more shocked then angry. He stares at them both, wide eyed.)

Jin: I can't believe this. My dad and my fiancé. My DAD for fucks sake, Julia. Don't you have any god damn morals?

Julia: Jin… please…

Jin: No. I don't care what you have to say (turns to Kazuya) And you… I knew you was bad, but I didn't know you'd sink so low.

Kazuya: Let me explain…

Jin: Shut up

Kazuya: No, really, I…

Jin: I said SHUT UP! (punches Kazuya. He is sent back wards and destroys a few pews.)

Julia: Jin! Please! (tears in her eyes)

(Jin grabs hold of Julia and drags her towards him. He draws back his fist)

Jin: (angrily) You dirty slag… with my own father. You and him can burn in hell together. (Jin pushes her into Kazuya, she falls to the floor, crying)

(Jin glares angrily at them both, before turning round and exiting the church)

(The tension is tense in the church. The silence is broken by Jun, sobbing.

Kazuya: Jun! I… I…

Jun: You… You Bastard! (Slaps Kazuya)

(Asuka runs over and puts and arm round her.)

Asuka: Come on, Auntie Jun, let's get you home. (Christie and Xiayou follow)

(All eyes are on Julia and Kazuya)

Kazuya: (to Hwoarang) This is all your fault…

Hwoarang: Hey, he had the right to know. Come on lads (him and his gang leave)

(Again, all eyes are on Kazuya and Julia)

Kazuya: Well? What are you watching us for? It's obvious the weddings over. Get out!

(Talking, they all congregate outside)

Wang: Oh, I love a good wedding! Brings a tear to my eye!

THE END


End file.
